Paradise Lost
Paradise Lost is an Odyssey Event, and the forty sixth in the series. It is scheduled to start on March 21, 2016 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on March 23, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes New Event UR (Befriend) Liza, Taming Savagery is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. Odyssey Skill Cards * Dagg, Seeking Loyalty (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Stranger) Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Surly) Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Busybody) Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Disturbance) Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Spurious) Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Preventing) Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Exigent) Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Treatment) Liza, Taming Savagery (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Pacifying) Liza, Friend to Beasts (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story Her fair skin and sparkling eyes were covered by a veneer of cold stone. She had been her bosom friend, always smiling by her side. "Sonya...?" But the sound of her name did not penetrate her petrified ears. Nothing could. "Sonya! It's me, Ellerie! Please answer me!" Perhaps it was merely a result of her desperation, but she imagined seeing a flicker of life in her companion... ...... "Thgi leht wollaw skra dyam..." You could hear that familiar chant droning from far in the distance. Its ominous murmur had tormented you for days, affording you precious few moments of sleep. You sat up in your makeshift shelter within a large hollowed-out tree, faint daylight streaming through the opening in the trunk. Knowing you could not remain for long, you urgently roused Elimval. "*Yawn* ...Oh, are they coming closer?" Ever since leaving the city now governed by Chika, you had been pursued by a horde of monsters. They were formerly human beings, transformed by a mysterious phenomenon that seemed to affect those with conspicuous hatred or malice in their hearts. As impervious and relentless as the undead, that same incomprehensible phrase was uttered from their mouths without cease. You were unsure of how to quell the threat, and so hoped to solve the mystery before the situation worsened. To that end, you made for the nearby mountain range where it was rumored a powerful conjuror lived. Your intent was to ask for their help in killing the creatures, regrettable though it was. However, it was clear that immediate action was imperative, for their numbers grew by the day, possibly adding unfortunate travelers to the grim parade. You were fearful that their condition was contagious, but as neither you nor Elimval were unaffected, you were thankful to be spared the same fate. "Okay, I'm ready to leave whenever you are." While you had been watching for signs of danger, Elimval had gathered up your belongings. You briefly considered remaining in the tree, thinking it would conceal your presence, but you did not wish to take such a risk. When you turned to answer her, you noticed she was staring at a luminescent engraving on the wall. It was the shape of two circles linked as a chain -- the symbol of infinity. But before you could ponder its significance, you heard the chanting louder than before. It was coming from within the trunk. "Thgi leht wollaw skra dyam..." At once, you understood what had happened: the transformation was affecting more than just humans. What had provided you with shelter not even minutes ago now threatened you. "Eeek! Th-the tree is moving!" You seized Elimval by the hand and leapt out of the opening, landing ungracefully upon the ground. You both scrambled to your feet and looked on in fear as it was indeed swaying wildly. "Thgi leht wollaw skra dyam!" The knothole was now a mouth lined with teeth, its branches had turned into arms, and its root-like legs emerged from the soil. "Hero, maybe we should... leave..." A horrifying sight caused Elimval's words to trail off. "Thgi leht wollaw... skra dyam..." You faced an approaching sea of hollow eyes. The monster horde, which you had been fleeing, appeared to have expanded yet again. Cursing your luck, you drew your sword, but it was a hollow gesture born of reflex. There was only one course of action. "Hero?! W-wait...!" Taking Elimval's hand again, you ran up the mountain trail. The only advantage you held against the encroaching evil was speed, and so you intended to exploit it to the fullest for as long as it was necessary... ...... "It looks like a garden... and a rather expansive one at that." After your frantic escape from the monsters, you and Elimval stumbled upon what seemed to be a natural sanctuary, but it was soon apparent not all was well. The only flowers in bloom were adorned in venomous colors and certain shrubs appeared to have been turned into stone in places. Wary of intruding upon such a dire scene, you turned to leave, but Elimval caught you by the sleeve. "Wait, look over there!" She pointed towards a single flower bed, where a woman could be seen lying amongst the petals. The two of you carefully walked over to her, and Elimval checked her condition as you searched your bags for healing potions. "Excuse me, are you all right?" After leaning over, she suddenly froze in place. There upon the back of the woman's neck was a familiar symbol: two intertwined rings, in the exact same manner as the mark you saw in the tree. Immediately suspecting she was also transformed, Elimval leapt away and hid behind you. Then, as if awoken by the burst of activity, the woman slowly stood up, a wicked grin spreading across her lips. "Oh, you aren't Ellerie... Well, no matter. It's been a while since I've had guests..." From her appearance, she was a remarkably powerful fairy. Her eyes were as bewitching as rose petals and as dangerous as their thorns. She brushed a petrified flower with her fingertip and chuckled menacingly as it crumbled into dust. Though she did not chant, there was no doubt she was under the same influence as the afflicted humans. A strange silence hung around you as she approached, both you and Elimval frozen with fear, but it was broken in the next moment as a streak of light whistled through the air. It grazed your adversary's hand before burying into the ground a few paces behind her, where you saw it was actually an arrow. "Oh, so you're still around after all, Ellerie. I was afraid something had happened to you." The evil fairy spoke to the unseen assailant with odd bemusement. "I like playing tag. How about if you catch me, I'll turn you into a statue as a reward? I'm sure she'll be pleased to have some company." With those words, she seemingly vanished into the air. The two of you stood staring at the vacant space in stupefaction until Elimval regained her wits. "Hero, I think we should leave before anything else happens..." It was a wise proposal, as other dangers may have been lurking in the vicinity. However, you were concerned about the identity of the one who fired the arrow. "Yes, I suppose I am, too... If they're fighting against her, they may need some assistance. But that will not change the fact that we're vulnerable until we find them, so we best hurry." "There's no need. I'm right here." The wind blew again, this time a refreshing breeze. Appearing before your eyes was yet another sprite, her vibrancy clashing against the bleak backdrop of the garden. Unlike the one from before, no wickedness could be felt in her aura. "I apologize I did not arrive sooner. My name is Ellerie. I'm the spirit of the great tree at the center of this garden. The one who attacked you is called Nenon, a fellow spirit. She was not always so vicious, not until recently... But anyway, who are you? And why did you come here?" You explained the situation in detail and a grave expression formed upon her face. "I see, so this isn't an isolated incident. In that case, come with me; I have something to show you." Ellerie guided you to the massive tree that loomed high above the garden. The cover under its verdant boughs was the one place that seemed to offer any sort of respite, its pure air brimming with vitality. She guided you to a small bush near the trunk, where you saw the statue of a young girl. With sorrow in her eyes, Ellerie spoke again. "This is my dear friend Sonya, the granddaughter of the great Marvok who created this paradise." You recognized that name as that of a sorcerer renowned for his work in herbalism. However, the more pressing issue concerned Sonya. "She was turned into stone by Nenon, who was charged with the caretaking of the garden after Marvok's passing. She, like myself, was given form through his sorcery, so for as long as I can remember, the three of us have always been together. That was until..." She bit her lip in grief before changing the subject. "Anyway, if what you told me is true, then Nenon is truly no longer herself. But I never imagined that she was still holding a grudge over something that happened years ago... Whatever the case, I think you should leave this place. There's no telling what she can do with her powers." "But what about you, Ellerie? What will you do?" "Have no worry. I can't leave the garden, but that goes for Nenon as well as any other creature raised here. The vegetation and the fairies were designed to be sustained by Marvok's magic alone. This was essentially his laboratory." It was true that there was a palpable enchantment about the garden, so you understood Ellerie's confidence. However, that did not matter to you in the least. You lowered your knapsack with a thump and Elimval tittered. "We appreciate the concern, Ellerie, but it seems the Hero has already come to a conclusion. You see, we dislike turning our backs on people in need, regardless of how self-reliant they are. Besides, if we leave the garden, we'll have to face the roaming monsters, so we'll be in trouble either way." Ellerie attempted to protest, but to no avail. The transformed creatures were ostensibly immortal, leaving retreat as the only alternative at the present. However, as Ellerie could not resort to such a measure, you were determined to help her through any manner necessary. Epilogue Both tainted sprites and misshapen plants lurked about the dying garden. No trace of its former loveliness remained in the wake of darkness' descent. The vivid flowers had been warped beyond recognition before turning into stone as Sonya had. It was all the doings of Nenon, who had fallen due to the deep-seated grudge within her heart. Only Ellerie knew its source for certain, and as she spoke of their mutual friendship, it was evident there was a period of tribulation in their shared past. However, you did not wish to press for more information as priority lay with quelling the monsters that roamed the petrified paradise. While that remained a mystery, you yet hoped to capture, and possibly save, their mastermind Nenon as soon as possible. ...... After numerous encounters, you had finally cornered Nenon in the crumbled remains of a flower bed. There was a menacing glint in her eyes as she muttered something under her breath. Though it was likely the same chant as before, you were unable to discern through your exhaustion. Furthermore, the desire to end the struggle led you to drop your guard. "Behind you, Hero!" You whipped around at Elimval's warning. The Ya-Te-Veo had returned, causing you to jump back in surprise, squarely into the range of Nenon. Through some unexplainable intuition, you could sense her petrifying fingertip nearing your back. You managed to evade it by awkwardly contorting your body, but she was able to brush against your dangling scarf. As it slowly began to harden into stone, you thought to tear it away before it could reach the rest of you. However, before you could move your hand, there were two familiar gusts of wind followed by a forceful thud. Everything happened so quickly that you were stunned until Elimval approached you. "Are you all right?!" You turned to look at her, but was dumbfounded anew to see what had unfolded. Nenon was lying upon the stone flowers, one arrow through the wrist of the hand that still clutched your torn scarf, and another through her breast. It was clear who fired the arrows, and the pinned Nenon groaned at her attacker. "Uggggh... Is that you, Ellerie? Why don't you come clean and admit you always wanted to do that to me?" The pain seemed to have brought a moderate return to her senses, but her words laden with spite proved that her disposition was no less contentious. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't understand a thing." Ellerie drew another arrow and aimed it directly at her former friend's head. As she stepped closer, Nenon spoke again. "Stop lying. Back then you... Urk..." Trembling as she coughed up blood, she appeared to be on the verge of death, as impossible as dying was for her. Ellerie continued her approach. "Why, Nenon? There are so many things I just can't wrap my head around. How did you learn petrification magic? And why did you let your heart be taken in by...? Oh... it's because of what happened several years ago, wasn't it?" Nenon gave a pained smile of affirmation. Ellerie, closing her eyes in regret, turned to you and Elimval. "None of us ever wanted to remember that horrible disaster, so we tried to bury it away... It was just after Marvok had died. His death created tears in the fabric of magic that supported this garden, and just like now, the plants started to petrify. Sonya was still young and couldn't fix things on her own, so the two of us went on a journey to find one of Marvok's friends, hoping they could help us." You were surprised to hear she had left the garden, as it contradicted her earlier words that nothing born of Marvok's sorcery could do so, but you decided to wait if she would explain the discrepancy. "That turned out to be the right choice, and as soon as Sonya learned how to maintain the garden's magic, we returned here as fast as we could." "After a whole year..." Ellerie was visibly shaken by Nenon's bitter interjection. "But... we still came back." "So what?! You and Sonya went on a grand adventure while I had to stay here and watch everything die a slow, agonizing death! You don't know how I felt! You didn't even tell me you were going, but I still hoped the next day would be the one you'd finally return..." "But you were smiling when we did." "That... that was because Sonya's incantation so quickly restored the garden that it made everything seem like just a bad dream..." Nenon's retort was peppered with intermittent coughing. Insanity flickered within her eyes, but it seemed she was revealing her true feelings. "But one part of me held on to that fear... that despair... even if I didn't know I was doing it. And there it sat like a stubborn weed...!" The source of her mutation, her receptiveness to the malady, was made known. Ellerie lowered her bow, regret plain upon her countenance. "I'm sorry, Nenon... I know I should've told you... but..." "Don't let your guard down just yet, Ellerie." Nenon interrupted, her voice seething with hatred. "Th-this isn't over. I won't let my grudge go unfulfilled! I still have the magic spell that the man in white taught me... The words that have been slowly rotting this stupid compost heap: 'Thgi leht wollaw... skra dyam'!" Convulsions wracked her body, giving her the appearance of a living corpse. "What's the point of all this, Nenon?!" No sooner had Ellerie readied her bow again than Elimval cried out in terror. "Hero, look!" You turned in the direction of Elimval's voice and saw the shambling throng of monsters drawing near. At the head were the ones from the city along with the tree from that morning. "How could this happen? Did you let them into the garden, Nenon?" "Y-yes... I broke the protective boundary... Hehehe..." Marvok had placed a magical barrier around the garden to keep out intruders, but that no longer existed. The monsters lumbered towards you, breaking the stone plants and ruining what little remained to be ruined. The tree monster that housed you earlier seemed particularly bent on attacking you, and charged ahead of the mob. Shielding Elimval, you defended against its blows and struck back with three heavy slashes of your own. Though you were able to keep its slow movements in check, the other monsters were closing in upon you. You forcefully hacked through the stout trunk as you dealt with the other threats. Then, one strike at its limbs suddenly halted your blade. It had met something more solid than rotting wood, and the tree gave a howl of pain in response. Without a moment's delay, you hacked away at that same point again and again. Soon, a hard lump appeared from the splinters and fell to the ground. When it did, the tree stopped moving, muttered one last chant, and toppled over. "...I suppose that was its weak point?" Elimval peered over your shoulder at the blood-red mass, a throbbing heart-shaped jewel. It indeed appeared to be the source of the monster's life. Nodding, you readied your sword again. The tree had been vanquished, but the horde was utterly unfazed. The only way to stop their rampage was to find and extract their cores one by one... You focused solely upon slicing away at the monsters' bodies, presuming there would be time later to thoroughly analyze the cores. For the moment, the discovery that they were usually found in the back was enough to help you dispatch the remaining foes. "Hero..." Elimval gaped in horror as you sheathed your sword. The fel beings had been slain, leaving your arms up to your elbows coated with blood. You then opened a clenched fist and allowed the miniature hearts to tumble to the ground. "There was so many..." It was a savage, gory task, but there was no other method of ending their assault. Furthermore, you could not bear the thought of them attacking Elimval, or Ellerie for that matter. It was that moment you realized she was no longer by your side. You looked around and caught sight of her in the distance, walking towards you. Her gait was unsteady, her face was stoic, and her arms were covered in red. Stepping up to you, she somberly opened her closed fist. There in her palm was a tiny, scarlet crystal. "Is that...? No, you couldn't have..." Elimval brought her hands to her mouth, aghast. Judging from how Ellerie bit her lips, she was unmistakably holding Nenon's core. "...It's all my fault... If I had just said something to her!" Sadness gushed from her eyes as she dropped to her knees. "When Sonya left the garden... I wanted to go with her so Nenon wouldn't be the one risking her life..." Neither of them could purportedly leave Marvok's garden, as they were manifestations of the great oak that supported all life within. "It was getting harder for me to maintain my form, but I was this garden's protector, just as I am now. It's my destiny to oppose anything that threatens it or give up my life to save anything that lives in it. And I almost did, because I felt as if I would vanish at any moment during our travels. Fortunately, although Sonya was just a novice back then, she was able to provide me with the power to continue..." And then, after the course of a year, they had returned to the garden to restore its former verdancy. "I didn't want to tell her because I knew she would've demanded to come with us, and she was never the type to take 'no' for an answer." Her memories brought a smile to her face for a brief moment before fresh tears fell and her voice wavered once more. "But then it all led to this... It must've had something to do with that man she mentioned... Who was he, and what did he do to her?" Nenon claimed that it was someone else who taught her petrification, and possibly even how to remove the magical barrier. "Hero... I don't like this." Elimval, her eyes watery, spoke with a quiet indignation. She wished to save others from the same fate that befell Chika's city and Ellerie's garden. It seemed implausible that the evil within the hearts of living creatures were being forced out in a horrid display without some catalyst. And you were also filled with the burning desire to see justice served. The sinister machinations of the one responsible needed to be stopped. "You can't fight him with anger in your hearts, according to what my goddess said." A new voice was suddenly heard as a winged figure descended from the skies. You soon recalled she was the same angel that briefly hailed you in the city: Ithirael. "Long time, no see! I watched you fight, both here and near that castle from before. With that strength, you definitely are one of the Heroes, huh?" It was apparent she had overheard Elimval refer to you by that name, and she bowed on one knee. "I'm a servant of the goddess of harmony, Belgantier. She requests your presence, for she wishes to personally ask for your aid in saving this world." Both you and Elimval were stunned by now she seemed to understand the gravity of the situation so soon after its onset. Ellerie was also confused as she stared with reddened eyes at the deferential angel. "Was there a goddess named Belgantier? Or one of harmony for that matter..." "Of course there is. She just prefers to keep to herself most of the time." Ithirael stood up, her posture and attitude now more relaxed. "She's really beautiful, so I think it's a waste that she stays in her palace all the time, but there's no swaying her. ...Anyway, will you answer her request, Hero?" Despite the illusion of choice, her narrowed eyes implied there was only one option. Still, you decided it was worth visiting this unknown goddess. Perhaps she knew more about the problem, and you sensed no trace of evil or deceit in her messenger. However, you were hesitant to leave Ellerie by herself, but when you looked into her eyes, you saw a surprisingly strong will gazing back. "Are you worried about me? Don't -- I'll be fine. You need to help end this disaster, and I..." As she trailed off, a gentle, refreshing breeze blew through her hair. Gradually, the murky, stagnant atmosphere dissipated and life returned to the ruined garden. Colorful blossoms dotted the trees, the croaks of the frogs accompanied the songs of the birds, and animals emerged from their burrows with lustrous coats. Nenon's influence had loosened its hold with her death, which meant that Sonya would also soon recover. She gave you an uneven smile, poorly concealing her remnants of sorrow. "I'll need to comfort Sonya when she finds out what happened to Nenon. But we'll still have each other, and together we'll both protect this garden from any other tragedy." You remained silent. Ellerie had once endured a great trial for the sake of her friendship, and this was greater still. Regardless, it was clear she would retain her fortitude for those whom she treasured. As such thoughts occupied your mind, Ithirael spoke up. "Have you decided?" You nodded with confidence. Upon doing so, the angel turned and flapped her wings. You and Elimval walked after her, never once looking back. This was a task that you had been chosen to accomplish, and you swore that you would endure any hardship to see it through, just as Ellerie. ...... You followed Ithirael towards the goddess' palace. By adding your strength to hers, you would be able to sever the chain of tragedy. ...Or so you assumed. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25th Area after reaching Area 100. Rewards Final Ranking= |-|Lucky Ranking= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Defeated Boss= |-|Victory Count= |-|Event Items= Category:Odyssey Events Category:Paradise Lost